


Fluff & Stuff

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick C-137 and Evil Rick fluffy fluff fluff including the legend of Doofus Rick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff & Stuff

Evil Rick awoke at dusk, unable to move; C-137 was draped over him; his head nestled on Evil Rick’s chest, his leg swung possessively over his hip. Evil Rick ran his fingers delicately down Rick’s back, revisiting invisible scars as Rick curled sleepily into him, nuzzling his pale chest. A long night of drug laced sex and blood stained debauchery had forced them both to collapse onto Evil Rick’s bed due to extreme exhaustion, each desperate for the sweet relief of sleep.

As Rick awoke he looked up, studying the sleepy contentment in Evil Rick’s face as he felt Evil Rick stroke his palms deftly over his smooth skinny hips.

Rick ran his hand lightly over the bed linen and grinned. _“So gay.”_ He laughed softly.

_“I’ll have you know C-137, that black satin is the hallmark of any evil overlord worth his salt.”_ Evil Rick remarked with mock annoyance.

_“Tell me another story.”_ Rick whispered listlessly, softly burrowing his head into the warm cradle between Evil Rick’s frail chest and arm.

Evil Rick grinned. _“Okay.”_ He acquiesced. _“You know Doofus Rick?”_

Rick nodded.

_“Well,”_ Evil Rick began. _“Doofus Rick used to be the most bad-ass Rick in the entire multi-verse.”_

_“Pfft!”_ Rick rolled his eyes.

_“I’m serious, he used to be a violent drug lord, an absolute tyrant, a cruel oppressor who imprisoned all who opposed his regime.”_

_“Are you sure you aren’t taking about yourself?”_ Rick teased.

Evil Rick continued unperturbed. _“He was developing a mind control serum that would allow him dominion over any Rick he injected.”_

_“Now I know you’re taking about yourself!”_ Rick laughed.

_“There are some similarities, I’ll admit.”_ Evil Rick conceded with a dark grin.

_“Anyway, the Council of Ricks’ got wind of his plans and hatched a diabolical plan to put an end to Doofus Rick’s horrific reign of terror.”_

Rick nodded, eager for him to continue.

_“They kidnapped Doofus Rick and administered a drug which partially lobotomised him and permanently deformed his Morty.”_

_“Ha, ha, sure they URRP did.”_ Rick scoffed.

_“That is why Doofus Rick’s Morty looks like Eric Stoltz.”_

Rick put his hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh.

_“It is also why Doofus Rick went from burning down villages and raping his adversaries to eating his own shit and fucking your Jerry.”_

The pair burst out laughing. Rick pounding his feet on the bed happily with amusement.

Rick smoothed his hand over the bed covers again. _“Still,”_ he mused with a mischievous smile. _“I bet Doofus Rick’s sheets aren’t as fucking gay as these.”_

_“Oh you think so C-137!”_ Evil Rick shouted playfully, violently flipping Rick off and straddling him, crushing his knees into his ribs and grasping him tightly by his slim, already bruised wrists.

Evil Rick tugged Rick upwards by his hair and moved his mouth to his, forcing him into a long breath seizing, quenching kiss. Rick became dizzy and light-headed, as Evil Rick’s eager tongue plunged into his waiting mouth with certainty and lust. Rick couldn’t contain his moan as Evil Rick pushed against him, their naked chests pressing together, Rick’s cock instinctively swelling as it experienced the delicate friction of Evil Rick’s erection. Almost unconsciously Evil Rick began grinding his hips into Rick’s, their mouths still glued together, eyes tight shut as they lost themselves in the intoxication of their mutual addiction.

The slow creak of a wooden door, accompanied by a small deliberate cough stopped the two of them in their sensual tracks. Evil Morty re-adjusted his eye-patch and looked at the naked pair scornfully.

_“I, umm,”_ Evil Rick searched desperately for some appropriate words. _“Umm..that, that’s right C-137, I have you in my clutches now and I’m, I’m going to…”_ He looked into Rick’s highly entertained eyes for some sort of prompt _,_ but nothing was forthcoming.

_“I’m going to shit in your mouth!”_ he declared triumphantly, pointing into the air.

_“Jesus Christ, I’m not Doofus Rick, I don’t eat shit!”_ Rick shouted, trying his best to sound deadly serious.

Evil Rick, upon seeing the look of fake panic on Rick’s face fell heavily on top of him, locking into a tight embrace as the two burst into fits of laughter once again.

Evil Morty scowled, he looked like he was about to speak but instead released a deep sigh of despair, making a point to shake his head exaggeratedly with disdain as he walked out the room.

The End


End file.
